Light Novel Volume 10/Epilogue
The epilogue of Heavy Object: The Outer Gods. Summary Due to disobeying orders, desertion on the battlefield, unathorized use of and destruction with an issued firearm and jeopardizing the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and the interests of the Legitimacy Kingdom as a whole; Quenser Barbotage was thrown in a cell in the Garden Gate megafloat beachhead positioned next to Panama Bay. Heivia Winchell paid him a visit, stating that Quenser should be glad he's still alive after what he did. However, Quenser insisted he had done the right thing and that if Heivia had killed Nyarlathotep like he intended he could have sent the world spiralling into a global war. Heivia left after telling Quenser to go to hell, unable to counter his point, though Quenser thought that, while seemingly strained, the atmosphere between them had returned to what was right between them as "awful friends". After Heivia's departure Nyarlathotep, who was in the opposite cell to Quenser, spoke up, talking about the military trial he had received and thanking Quenser for having helped him stop the catastrophe his personal revenge could have caused. Confused by Nyarlathotep's sudden words, Quenser then realized an assassin had been sent to kill Nyarlathotep. Nyarlathotep welcomed the assassin and inquired about his reasons for killing him, but the assassin wordlessly opened up the cell door and confronted him. After an explosion shook the Garden Gate, a female operator reported to Froleytia there had been an explosion in the cell area. Heivia and other soldiers arrived to check the cells and found the explosion had occurred within Nyarlathotep's cell. The cell's walls were covered in blood, and the soldiers were confused as to who had brought an explosive into the jail. The truth, as witnessed by Quenser from the opposite cell, was that Nyarlathotep had managed to kill the assassin sent to kill him and take his Legitimacy Kingdom uniform and equipment. After apologizing to Quenser he took an explosive from the uniform and threw it into the cell next to the assassin's body. Quenser questioned him about his intentions to escape, telling him that the planet was controlled by the four global powers, but Nyarlathotep only laughed, claiming this was his specialty before detonating the bomb. Some time later Nyarlathotep was drinking in a bar of a small southern European country in the Mediterranean. He talked to the female owner of the bar about having finished a big job and mentioned he was looking for something to do with the rest of his life and wanted to change careers. Nyarlathotep praised the country, causing the woman to comment that if he wanted to stay there for long he could do what she had done and avoid the ridiculous high rent by lodging with a bar and eventually gaining enough trust to run the place yourself, getting a place to live for almost free. Nyarlathotep thanked her for the advice and, after finishing his drink, asked her if her bar was accepting new lodgers. Major Events * Quenser is visited by Heivia in his cell. After he leaves, Nyarlathotep thanks Quenser for believing his story and helping him stop the conflict that would have been born from his actions. * Nyarlathotep is visited by an assassin, but manages to kill his attacker and fake his death with an explosion. * Nyarlathotep talks with a woman in a small southern European country's bar, looking for a new purpose in life. Characters *Quenser Barbotage *Heivia Winchell *Froleytia Capistrano *Nyarlathotep Technology Locations * Legitimacy Kingdom jail in the Garden Gate * Bar in a small mediterranean country Trivia Illustrations References Category:Light Novel Chapters